


I'll Get You To Remember

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Boys Kissing, Britin - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Universe, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Restraints, Season/Series 01, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian's tired of tripping over Justin's stuff that's laying around the loft. He decides he's going to teach him a lesson in remembering. It's not really a lesson if they both enjoy it though.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	I'll Get You To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Wrote this in November and December of 2019. Just a little fun I had with the fact Justin always had Brian tripping over his stuff.

Justin walked into the loft tossing his bag down on the floor, but before he could get anywhere else Brian was behind him. He found his self bent over the back of the couch a second later with his pants down. He let out a moan feeling Brian's finger against his hole already lubed. He pushed back feeling the finger sliding all the way into his opening. He closed his eyes tight as Brian started moving the finger in and out of him in a quick motion. 

His cock was already hard as a brick and leaking. He'd been wanting to get back here since he'd seen Brian at the diner. He'd been on his break and Brian had cornered him in the bathroom sucking his cock. The only problem was Brian hadn't let him cum when he'd been ready. Brian had left him there panting and moaning walking out. He'd barely heard Brian say he'd see him at the loft. Brian's finger pulled free of his ass for a moment before two went in. 

His prostate was avoided though as the fingers drilled into him. He was begging Brian to let him cum because he hadn't been able to calm down much from earlier. He was getting closer as a third finger was added. He let out a shout as Brian nailed his prostate when he scissored them apart. He thrust back hoping for more, but when he was ready to cum Brian left him. 

Justin couldn't believe that Brian left him hanging for a second time that day. It wasn't like Brian to leave him hanging like this at all. Brian loved fucking him mindlessly in every way possible until they were both cumming. He let out a groan going to stand up, but Brian's hand slapped against his ass when he tried. He moved his ass back into it when Brian started rubbing it. He knew another one was going to come, which it did. He moaned feeling turned on even more loving everything Brian did to him. He loved everything about Brian even if he hadn't said it yet; at least not to him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I told you if you threw your stuff on the floor again I was going to punish you so you'd remember." Brian said leaning over Justin pressing him against the couch even more. "So you're going to go put your bag somewhere else then get on the bed." He added sliding all three of his fingers back into Justin. He made sure to avoid his prostate though before he pulled back. 

Justin groaned, but he moved from the couch kicking his shoe off not caring where it went. However, Brian did, slapping Justin's ass this time a little harder, but not enough to really hurt. He was going to get him to learn yet not to throw his stuff around. He had about killed his self multiple times that morning as it was. Justin didn't kick his other shoe away. He also grabbed the other along with his bag. He didn't want to end up with his ass red before they fucked. 

Brian watched Justin put the bag on the couch this time and the rest of his clothes out of the way in the bedroom. He smiled before getting on the bed behind Justin. He'd already been naked when he'd walked in. He grabbed one of the condoms putting it on before applying more lube. Once he was sure Justin was ready he slid inside not stopping until he was all the way in. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected again. He wasn't sure if he was going to last long, he rarely ever did with Justin. His ass was so fucking tight it was shocking because they fucked a lot. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian stayed still for only a moment before he pulled back going slow before ramming back into Justin. He altered on the next thrust going back quick before going snail slow back in. He kept switching it up every time he pulled back before going back in. He groaned when Justin clamped down on his cock a few times. 

He kept altering the angle as well. He could feel his orgasm approaching quick, but be wasn't ready for Justin to get off. He stopped reaching down taking hold of the base of Justin's cock gripping it just right. He wrapped his other arm around Justin before he started fucking into him again at his full speed. 

Justin thought Brian was going to start jacking him off or playing with his balls, but he didn't. He kept his hand at the base even when he heard Brian let out a shout of his name. He let his own shout out, but he wasn't physically cumming. He didn't understand because he could feel it like he was. He tried getting Brian to move his hand, but he didn't. He whimpered in frustration begging Brian to let go. He needed to cum, he was so pent up from the diner and the loft minutes ago. Brian hadn't let him off three times now, but he could feel the waves of mindlessness crashing over him. 

"This is not fucking fair." Justin said in frustration when Brian finally let go once he was sure Justin wouldn't cum. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian pulled out turning Justin over so he was lying on his back this time. He'd put a trash can near the bed for his idea. He removed the condom tossing it before putting another on. He put Justin's legs up over his shoulders before he thrusted all the way back in. Justin bucked up going for Brian, but he found his hands pinned to the bed. Brian leaned down kissing him as he started moving. This time he didn't alter slow and fast thrusts. Instead he went all out moving into Justin like his life was depending on it. He fucked him and kissed him the same way; hard and rough.

Justin gasped turning his head for air exposing his neck to Brian. Brian grinned nipping and sucking at Justin's neck. He was causing Justin to let out a string of words that made no sense as Brian pounded into him. Brian secured both of Justin's hands to the bed with his one. He once again used his free hand to clamp down right where Justin's balls rose at. He claimed Justin's mouth never altering his thrusts feeling Justin bit down on his lip. He moaned doing the same to Justin when he let go of his. All the while nailing his prostate each time he went back in.

"Please, let me cum." Justin pleaded bucking up knowing he was on the edge. 

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." Brian said against Justin's ear before he fell into his own orgasm. 

Justin let his legs fall gasping feeling another dry orgasm shooting through his entire body. He thrashed below Brian feeling him unloading wishing that he could cum. He felt blissed out and frustrated with an ache all at the same time. He was desperate to cum, but he didn't know exactly how he was going to earn his release. Brian's mouth took hold of his left nipple sucking it before biting down. He gave the right one the same treatment pulling at the nipple ring just enough. 

Brian let Justin go pulling free of him once more tossing the condom away. He looked down at Justin with a smile on his face. He kissed him moving his hand down Justin's side getting moans from him. He was going to need a few minutes his self before he could go again. He watched Justin squirming around as he touched him in the spots he was ticklish. He placed kisses along some spots, others he used his tongue licking along Justin's body. 

He got off the bed finally going to the closet opening the box he had there. He kept some things in the drawer, but for what he had in mind he needed the box he had stashed away. He picked out one of the cock rings knowing it would free up both of his hands. He wasn't ready to give Justin his release yet. He also pulled out one of the vibrators that was two sizes smaller than he was. He couldn't cum again yet, but he could keep Justin primed for when he was ready to finally let him off. It would also give him time to rest before he fucked him again. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian got back to the bed turning Justin over so he was on his back again since he'd turned over. He placed Justin's hands on the bed since he'd been trying to get his self off. He had planned this out so he had the under the mattress straps ready. He pulled one up fastening the Velcro strap to Justin's right wrist before he did the same to the left. He grinned when Justin pulled and they didn't give. He had Justin at his mercy and he was ready to take him even farther. He put the cock ring on hearing a whine from Justin as he did so knowing he wanted to cum not be denied more. 

"I'm not sure if this is really punishment or pleasure for you. I guess not being able to cum is the punishment. The pleasure would be getting fucked mindless by me and this." Brian said before he popped open the lube coating the vibrator with some. 

Justin moaned testing the straps again. He didn't actually want to be let lose, but he did want to cum. He wasn't sure how long was enough to cause his balls to explode killing him. He trusted Brian not to do that though so instead of begging to be let go, to cum, he shoved back onto the vibrator when Brian pushed it all the way into him. He wanted to know how far he could go before it was too much. He felt uncomfortably full, but he wasn't hurting by any means. He knew all he had to do was say stop if it got to be too much and Brian would. He hadn't said it once though even the first night they'd met. 

Brian moved the vibrator in and out at first leaving it off. He twisted it and moved it side to side so it got most of the places inside of Justin. He finally let it sit all the way in so the base was flushed against Justin's hole. He took the remote turning the setting to ten before he flipped it on. Justin came off the bed shouting as it struck against his prostate letting the fire in his stomach grow even more. As quick as he'd turned it on he turned it off kissing along Justin's body. He came to his mouth claiming it sliding his tongue into Justin's mouth battling with his. 

He kept flipping the switch on and off keeping it at ten and letting it stay on longer. He smiled watching Justin squirm since he hadn't experienced the pleasure of the vibrator before. He'd used a regular dildo on him, but that was it. He kept an eye and ear on if it was getting to be too much, but other wise he continued with his path of kissing Justin's body. He finally left the vibrator on setting the remote down taking hold of Justin's cock into his mouth and sucking. He took his time going an inch at a time until he swallowed around the head of Justin's cock at the back of his throat. He was holding Justin down so he wouldn't buck up. He could hear him whimpering as the vibrator continued connecting with his prostate thanks to the extra added on it. 

It was like nothing he'd felt before and Justin wanted it to keep going, but end too. Brian deep throating him, the vibrator's constant motion, and he lost it; again. He felt the sensation coursing through his body. He didn't even care he wasn't actually cumming this time. He could spots in his vision before he closed his eyes feeling the vibrator leaving before he was being filled with Brian's cock again. He was in so much pleasure he couldn't really feel anything. He knew Brian was fucking him and all. However, he did feel something hitting him in the face and knew Brian had pulled the cock ring off of him. He passed out somewhere in all the bliss not even sure if Brian was cumming yet. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

When Justin came too he was lying on his side with Brian behind him holding him. He was slightly relieved that they weren't still fucking. There was no way he could go again right now after the intensity of it all. His body was still sensitive though in an over load of feeling. Just Brian's hand moving over his hip had him whimpering. It was also what got Brian's attention he was awake again.

"Hi, you okay?" Brian asked kissing Justin's shoulder. He'd almost gotten worried when he hadn't woken up after the first hour. 

"Yeah, maybe next month we can fuck again. I don't think I can go again in this one." Justin said turning over so he was facing Brian. "I knew I was cumming, but there was just sensory overload." He said. "But I did like it, but if you wanted to get me to remember to pick up stuff that was the wrong punishment. No sex would have been better because if that is what I get when I forget I might just have to leave..." He started before Brian's mouth was on him getting a whimper from him as they kissed.

"The next time you forget and throw your stuff all over I'll take one of the paddles that I own to your ass." Brian said when he pulled back giving Justin a serious look before he turned it into a smile. 

"I won't leave anything out unless I want you to fuck me and spank my ass then." Justin grinned flipping them over so Brian was below him. "You didn't shower without me huh? I guess I could blow you if you're not too sore from all the fucking my ass." He said finding dried cum on Brian's neck knowing it was his. 

"You were close to losing those shower rights. You've been out for two hours, but you can blow me in there to make it up to me." Brian replied before he pinned Justin to the bed thrusting his tongue into his mouth like he did so many times. He pinned Justin's legs too when he tried to move them. "By morning that ass will be ready again and I plan on fucking you in other places besides the bed and over the couch." He added before he got off the bed going towards the shower.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." Justin said when he heard Brian laughing when he finally made it in the bathroom moving slow and funny. 

He had enjoyed it though and came up with a new idea of when he wanted to be fucked into oblivion like that again he'd put something out. The idea of Brian paddling his ass was even more of a turn on. He wondered if he could get off from that. Justin smiled looking at Brian as he got in the shower with him. He found his self against the wall being kissed after a moment. He whimpered slightly with his ass hitting the wall. He enjoyed the slight ache as Brian continued kissing him.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos in advance. 
> 
> I wanted to let you all know that even though I'm posting stories I'm having a writers block for new ideas. I got stories that I wrote in November to start of February that can cover until August. If I post one a week some times I can cover to the end of the year more than likely. However, I will pick weeks that I post two or one. I have a lot going on right now and with it being winter and can barely get out because of the cold and rain it doesn't help. I hope that once weather is better I can write again. Other things also affecting my writing, but didn't want you all to not have something to read each week. I have like a hundred stories I believe that wrote from November til start this month so that definitely keep you all in stories.


End file.
